halofandomcom-20200222-history
Rookie
The Rookie (Service Number 11282-31220-JD) is a Lance Corporal and an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper in the UNSC Marine Corps.Game Informer: December 2008, page 1''Halo 3: ODST, Announcement Trailer He is the main protagonist and playable character in ''Halo 3: ODST. Biography Little is known of this Marine other than his initials ("J.D." although the "J" might stand for James) and his birthplace: Crisium City, Naniwa, Luna. He enlisted on July 7th, 2547. Some time before the Battle of Earth, he served in the 26th MEF, part of a Rapid Offensive Picket that suffered near-annihilation at New Jerusalem, Cygnus (apparently leaving The Rookie as the only survivor). After this, he was transferred to the squad led by GySgt Edward Buck. Battle of Earth During the Battle of Earth on October 20, 2552, the Rookie and his squad, along with a larger ODST unit, were stationed aboard the as part of a mission to attack the Prophet of Regret's Assault Carrier above the city of New Mombasa. At the last moment before the drop, ONI operative Dare took control of the squad, with the intent to use them in a yet-undisclosed mission. The Rookie himself, however, was largely unaware of this as he was asleep at the time. He was awakened by Romeo in a rather rude manner right before the drop. As the squad dropped toward the ground, Dare changed the squad's course towards the ONI Alpha Site in New Mombasa. Unfortunately, moments before they were meant to hit the ground, Regret's Carrier jumped into Slipspace, generating a massive shockwave and an EMP and scattering the squad's drop pods all around the city. The Rookie's pod was slammed into by Mickey's pod, damaging the window of the Rookie's pod and sending it into free-fall. New Mombasa's urban infrastructure AI, the Superintendent, observed the Rookie's pod slamming through one building and crashing within another, performed regulation actions for a civilian vehicle accident, and estimated that the crash landing had a 99.99% chance of fatality for the pod's occupant. Despite this, the Rookie had survived, although he was knocked unconscious. Six hours later, the Rookie woke up in his pod, which had been lodged into a building in the occupied city centre of New Mombasa. The Superintendent had been monitoring him and waiting for him to wake up. As the Marine dropped to the streets below and started to move on, the Superintendent provided him with valuable help, activating signs to guide him to safety and uploading a map of the city to his VISR database. As the Rookie explored the city, he tried to piece together clues to find out what happened to his squadmates while avoiding the numerous Covenant patrols in the city. After deducing the events of the previous six hours, the Rookie picked up a message from Dare, requesting assistance in the Data Center. Upon reaching the Underground, the Rookie learned she was on Sublevel 09. After reaching a Data Stack, he ran into a NMPD Officer attempting to check on his men; however, the Superintendent wouldn't let the officer onto the next level until the Rookie arrived at his location. The two fought their way through Covenant forces and reached the Data Stack to the next level, though the officer was (pertaining if the Audio Logs have been recovered) either killed by Drones or by the Rookie in self-defense (depending on whether or not all Audio Logs have been collected). After fighting through more Covenant, the Rookie finally arrived at Dare's location, where she told him of her mission: to retrieve the data the Superintendent recorded during the Prophet of Regret's attack on the city. The Rookie and Dare were forced to fight their way through an entire Drone hive, as well as other assorted Covenant. They found a Huragok holding the Superintendent's data. After some hesitation, the Rookie then assisted Dare with protecting Vergil after she told him the alien could be vital to defeating the Covenant. (If the player has collected all the Audio Logs, it is Dare who is hesitant and the Rookie who gets her to stand down, whistling to befriend Vergil.) The Rookie then reunited with Buck and proceeded to assist Dare and Vergil in their escape from the Data Center. After fighting past a Covenant outpost and up another elevator, the four arrived at the Coastal Highway. Here, the Rookie and Buck used various Warthogs and a Scorpion to protect an Olifant containing Dare and Vergil. While driving down the highway, they witnessed the Covenant Loyalist fleet arriving in force, and start to glass the city. After encountering a Scarab, Buck decided to find a new location and hold position until Mickey arrived with a stolen Phantom. Mickey later arrived, and the squad evacuated the city and watched as the Covenant glassed the city. A month later, the Rookie was seen with his Squad, sleeping while everyone else watched Sgt. Johnson's interrogation of Vergil. Trivia *An action figure was modeled after him by McFarlane Toys, the creators and manufacturers of the popular Halo action figures.[http://www.spawn.com/halo/ McFarlane Toys: Halo line] It was released alongside the other figures in the sixth series. *The Rookie is the only default character in Firefight, and the only character whose helmet cannot be removed, likely because Bungie never designed a face for him, just like the Master Chief, or at least does not plan on revealing it. *The Rookie's enlistment date is 07/07/2547. This is a reference to Bungie Day, which is held on July 7th. *The Rookie has no voice actor; he doesn't speak a word throughout the entire Halo 3: ODST campaign, save for assorted grunts and groans and whistling in a cutscene in the campaign - making him a true silent protagonist, unlike John-117, who spoke freely during cutscenes, but remained silent during gameplay. *His initials, J.D. is a probable wordplay on the name "John Doe", a placeholder name given to a male whose true identity is unknown or must be withheld for legal reasons. *The Rookie, just like Dutch, can also be considered an unofficial medic of the Squad due to the fact that at the ending cutscene when Romeo is on the floor in the Phantom the Rookie will give him a stimpak. His rucksack is also the second biggest, next to Dutch's, which could explain why he gave stimpaks and not biofoam. *When looking at the objectives on VISR, his picture shows his rank to be Recruit, but his actual rank is Lance Corporal. *On Coastal Highway with the IWHBYD Skull switched on, sometimes you can hear Buck say "Keep her/it steady James." This implies the Rookie's name could be James. *In the Rookie's HEV, on Legendary, there is a picture of a girl, either a girlfriend or relative, whose identity is currently unknown.Screencapture of the girl in HEV from NextGenWalkthru *It is possible that this is the same character from the Halo: Evolutions short story Dirt. This character, an ODST, talks little, and is referred to as "The Rookie" by the author. The story could also give motivation to the character, because it talks about not giving up land, and fighting bravely, something the character does at the Battle of Earth. Gallery Image:The Rookie White.jpg|The Rookie. Image:1223676408 Keepright-large.png|The Rookie follows the guidance of the Superintendent. File:Rookie.png|The Rookie inspecting a piece of a detonator used by his squad member. Image:The Rookie.jpg|The Rookie aiming at a target from a standing position. File:H3ODST RookieCinematic.jpg|The Rookie sleeping beside his drop pod while the rest of the squad discuss the mission. File:Pods slam.png|The Rookie's pod, as it is smashed into by Mickey's, sending him off-course and unconscious as he crash-lands. File:Halo3_odst-rookie.jpg|A render of The Rookie. File:Download_intel2.jpg|The Superintendent observing The Rookie. File:Rookie's Pic.jpg|Rookie's Picture. File:RookieAsleep.png|The Rookie sleeping in the Halo 3: ODST Epilogue. Sources Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:Characters